


Uncle Tommyinnit

by IkeaFries



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkeaFries/pseuds/IkeaFries
Summary: Micheal and Tommy meet.ORNot actually Angst, it's happy Tommyinnit I swear.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 169
Collections: Kai's Library





	Uncle Tommyinnit

**Author's Note:**

> HERE'S SOME HAPPINESS

Tommy when he heard that Tubbo has a son was shocked. He thought Tubbo was just joking around but when Tubbo had a serious face on Tommy knew he was serious, and when Tubbo asked if Tommy wanted to see the piglin, Tommy couldn’t say no. 

“So- I’m an uncle now?” Tommy said in disbelief, walking towards snowchester with Tubbo by his side. Tommy still couldn’t believe it. 

“Yup!” Tubbo said with a smile. 

“Does Micheal know who I am?” Tommy asked, worried Micheal would be scared of Tommy. 

“Of course big man!” Tubbo said if it was obvious. “Why would I not tell my own son about my best friend?” 

“What did you even tell him about me?” Tommy wondered, he was going to murder Tubbo if he said anything about his 7th birthday. (We do not talk about that birthday party, let's just say Tommy’s face was smashed with a birthday cake.)

“About the amazing Tommyinnit who lost his lives for the country he loved. Don’t worry, nothing bad.” Tubbo said with a chuckle, knowing what Tommy was worried about. 

“Good I was about to murder you.” Tommy said jokingly.

“No you weren’t, you could never kill me.” Tubbo said the truth. 

Tommy rolled his eyes, they just arrived at snowchester, “Why did you choose a place where it’s freezing?” Tommy asked, his tone being very annoyed. 

Tubbo shrugged, “I don’t know. I would think you would be used to it.” 

“Alright, before we go in, close the trap door when you enter. Ranboo will be probably up there too.” Tubbo said, stopping Tommy entering the house.

“Alright Big T.” Tommy said, moving besides Tubbo and entering the house. Tommy started climbing up the latter and Tubbo followed after him. 

When Tommy entered the room, there was Ranboo and Micheal playing peek-a-boo and Micheal giggling. Ranboo stopped playing with Micheal and waved hi to Tommy and Tubbo who just came up from the trap door, closing it. 

Micheal wondered why his dad stopped playing and then looked behind him where his dad was waving to. 

“Who?” Micheal asked his dad, his english not very good. Tommy assumed he was just learning the language. 

“That’s uncle Tommy.” Ranboo said with a smile. 

Micheals eyes lit up. He ran over to Tommy and tried to give him a hug but really just hugged Tommy’s leg. 

Tommy flinched a little but calmed down, he smiled. Micheal was adorable. 

“He’s learning how to speak English but he isn’t that good at speaking it, he knows what you’re saying sometimes at least.” Tubbo said.

“It was a pain teaching him English.” Ranboo said with a chuckle. 

When Micheal finally let go of Tommy’s leg, Tommy bent down to Micheals side and said “Hello little one.” Tommy had a smile when he said that. 

Micheal tilted his head, not understanding Tommy’s words. 

“I don’t think he understood that.” Tubbo said.

‘Hey little one.’ Tommy spoke, it wasn’t english what Tommy said. It was Piglin. 

Micheal made a little squeal, excited that someone could understand his native language. 

‘Hello!’ Micheal said excitedly also in Piglin. 

Tommy had a huge smile. Tubbo and Ranboo looked confused. 

“You can speak Piglin?” Ranboo asked. 

Tommy looked at Ranboo “Mhm, I grew up with Techno and Wil, of course I learned it.” Tommy chuckled. 

“Oh.” Ranboo said. 

‘Who’s that?’ Micheal asked Tommy.

‘Wilbur and Techno is my- is my old family.’ Tommy responded with. 

‘Old?’ Micheal asked. 

‘Yup, old.’ Tommy said but he knew it was a lie. He knew they were still a family, just broken. 

“Alright, I think I’m gonna go Tubbo.” Tommy said, standing back up. 

“Okay. Micheal can you say bye?” Tubbo asked. 

“Bye!” Micheal said with a smile. 

Tommy left that house truly happy, which he hasn’t felt in awhile. 


End file.
